Chapter 13: Stop The Storm!
(Brena and Orrin fly back to Cullin and Nosoo with Sharka, Maska and Jaddo, whose body was pelted with the pie's fillings.) * Brena: This is it, guys! We can finally arrest Odd Todd and hopefully stop the storm! * Nosoo: This is my only chance. I have to go! (Away from Niagara Falls, Nosoo has found Odd Todd with the remote in his hands. He smiles and watches as the pienado continues to swirl. But his smile is faded when Nosoo has found him.) * Nosoo: Odd Todd! Stop this madness now! We know you control the storm! We know you have the remote! * Odd Todd: NEVER! Someone else tried to stop me, and see what happened to them! Do you want to suffer the same fate? * Nosoo: But why, Todd?! Why do you want to unleash a storm on all of America? * Odd Todd: My family created Jazz Town, but nobody remembers that! Our ancestral home is in ruins and the city won't even help! I can't even leave! I can't sell my land, it's protected! This town my family built is now trapping me like a lion in a cage! When I found the machine, I knew it was my chance to finally turn things around! And that's how Hurricane David was born 3 years ago! * Nosoo: What the?! You created all of the pienadoes just to destroy your home so that you could get the house insurance money?! * Odd Todd: Of course! That insurance is the only thing of value I have left! Thanks to all of the pienadoes, I could finally claim that money and escape America! But Brena ruined everything! She claimed the hurricane could not have caused that much damage to my house, and the demand got denied! * Nosoo: So that's why you created those pienadoes! To fully demolish your house? * Odd Todd: Oh, no. This time I want to destroy the entire town! Turn it back into a swamp, just like the way my ancestors found it! * Nosoo: We cannot let you do that! Give me the remote, Todd! * Odd Todd: Never! Just try and... (A gust of wind blows the remote out of Odd Todd's hands.) * Odd Todd: Noooo! The wind blew the remote from out of my hand! * Nosoo: I've got the remote! I've got the remote! * Odd Todd:'' '' Don't you dare touch it! * Nosoo: So if I turn it off... the storm will stop. (Nosoo presses the button. The pienado dissipates.) * Odd Todd: NOOOOOOO! * Nosoo: It's gone! The storm is gone! I've done it, Jaddo! * Odd Todd: Argh! You've ruined everything! * Nosoo: You should know that Jaddo always wins! Odd Todd, you're under arrest again. You have the right to remain silent... (The scene skips to the courthouse in Chicago. Worjo is on the judge's seat.) * Worjo: Before we start, I'd like to once again express my gratitude to the LVPD for stopping the pie tornadoes before it could destroy all of North America and more specifically, Jaddo's team for their arrest of Odd Todd before it was too late, even if it was too late for my flooded basement. * Nosoo:'' (arrives) '' We only did our duty, Captain America! * Worjo: As for you, Odd Todd, you tried to destroy everywhere in North America with a storm, not once, not twice but four times! All that to destroy your house and get some money! And poor Peggy Pascal tried to stop you, and you killed her! What do you have to say for your defence? * Odd Todd:'' '' Nothing. I couldn't afford a lawyer, so I'm not saying anything. * Worjo: Suit yourself! Odd Todd, for being the cause of all of the pienadoes, you're held responsible by the law for the death and destruction they brought! And for that,...I condemn you to life in prison! Court dismissed! (Outside the courthouse...) * Sharka: I still can't believe everything that's happened! It all sounds so crazy! A machine that can create pie twisters and an heir using it to get insurance money by destroying half the city... Nobody will believe me when I tell them this story! But as always, you kept your cool and you got to the bottom of it all, Jamie. * Jaddo: I just hope the weather clears out soon. I know the twisters are gone and that's the most important thing, but I miss hanging out in the sun, don't you? Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes